


Alec

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Harry Potter Next Generation, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Trans Male Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Sobre o dia em que Lily Luna Potter teve que fazer uma redação para a escola primária trouxa e ela escolheu falar sobre Alice/Alec Longbottom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Alec

O sinal anunciando o fim das aulas assustou Lily Luna, como sempre assustava. Não importava quanto tempo estava estudando naquela escola, ou mesmo em que parte da sala tivesse escolhido sentar naquele dia: o sinal sempre a assustaria.

— Esperem um pouco! — a professora, uma loira com alegria em excesso chamada Srª Kerr, impediu a saída de todos.

Certo, o nome dela não era Srª Kerr, mas era como todos a chamavam, e Lily não fazia questão de saber o primeiro nome dela. Ela era a sua professora de matemática, mas também ensinava estudos sociais, ciências e português. Era assim que os trouxas faziam nas escolas primárias: apenas um professor para todas as matérias, cada turma tinha um único professor, isso até chegarem ao chamado “ensino fundamental 2”.

Mesmo sem nunca ter pisado em Hogwarts, ela preferia muito mais a quantidade de professores de lá, não corria o risco de se dar mal em todas as matérias só porque a professora não sabia ensinar, ou se dar melhor em uma matéria apenas porque a professora gostava mais e era mais especializada nela. No caso, a Srª Kerr era muito boa em matemática, mas a sua explicação alegre tirava o foco de todos facilmente.

Como uma pessoa podia ser tão alegre o tempo todo? Hugo, sentado a apenas algumas cadeiras de distância dela, dizia que ela implicava com a Srª Kerr. Talvez fosse verdade, mas ela nunca daria o braço a torcer quanto a isso. Rose concordaria com ela que uma professora precisa ter foco e inspirar os alunos, não fazê-los sentir vergonha alheia.

— Eu quero deixar um dever de casa para vocês — a Srª Kerr disse com um sorriso — Vocês vão me escrever um texto, pode ser uma história. Um texto sobre uma pessoa que vocês admirem e alguma característica marcante nessa pessoa.

Uma pessoa que admirassem?

A Srª Kerr tinha noção de que Lily e Hugo tinham no total dois pais, dois avós (quatro, no caso do Hugo), oito tios, dois irmãos (uma irmã, no caso do Hugo) e pelo menos nove primos próximos?

Finalmente, ela os liberou. Lily pegou a sua mochila e esperou Hugo chegar perto dela para poderem sair da sala juntos. Alguns alunos corriam, parecendo desesperados para chegar em casa e poderem passar o restante do dia brincando.

— Nenhum trouxa gosta do colégio, não é? — perguntou Lily, enquanto desciam as escadas.

— Eu também não gosto — Hugo respondeu — Matemática é chato, quero aprender feitiços!

Se Rose estivesse ali com eles, daria um escândalo por estar falando sobre assuntos do mundo bruxo. Mas, fala sério, quem acreditaria neles? Só tinham nove anos! E, além do mais, ela estava preocupada demais em estudar para as provas do primeiro ano, junto com Albus. Todos estudavam em Hogwarts, menos eles.

— O que acha de ir na minha casa para fazermos logo esse texto? — perguntou Hugo, esperançoso — Meus pais não se importariam. Você poderia ir de Rede de Flú de volta para casa depois.

Ele tinha razão, seus pais não se importariam. Na verdade, eles já estavam bem acostumados com isso.

— Ou a gente poderia ir na casa da vovó — sugeriu Lily — O vovô gosta de saber como é a nossa escola. E que lugar melhor para decidirmos sobre quem vamos escrever? Aquela casa está sempre cheia!

Hugo concordou com a ideia e eles caminharam a pé até a casa dele, que era mais próxima da escola primária do bairro. Ideia de tia Hermione, é claro, já que a mãe de Lily tinha sido educada em casa, como os bruxos em idade pré escolar geralmente eram.

Assim que chegaram na casa, saíram correndo até a lareira. Lily puxou uma cadeira para alcançar o pote de pó de flú, deixado em cima da lareira.

— A Toca — os dois disseram juntos.

Uma vez, tia Hermione tinha levado os dois para um parque de diversões. Os seus primos tinham ficado com inveja, mas a culpa era deles por estar em Hogwarts. Lily gostava de comparar a viagem das lareiras com uma montanha russa, só que mais espremida e mais rápida.

Assim que chegaram a já conhecida casa, deixaram as suas mochilas em um lado qualquer e foram atrás dos seus avós. Como já de previsto, vó Molly queria dar comida a eles, enquanto o vô Arthur os perguntava sobre a escola.

Depois de passar por esses cumprimentos iniciais, eles sentaram-se na escada e começaram a observar a movimentação.

Lily nunca escreveria uma redação sobre Albus e James. Eles eram seus irmãos, mas não os admirava. Albus ficava enfurnado nos livros e James só andava com Fred e garotos mais velhos, só queria falar de quadribol e fazer pegadinhas nas pessoas. Hugo dificilmente escreveria sobre Rose também.

— Acho que vou escrever sobre meu pai — disse Hugo.

— Isso é clichê — retrucou Lily — Todo mundo vai escrever sobre os seus pais.

— Não tô nem aí — ele fez uma careta — Não quero escrever sobre a guerra, quero escrever sobre como ele é fissurado nos Chudley Cannons.

Olhando por aquela perspectiva, parecia mesmo algo a se escrever. Tio Rony tinha sua cota de loucuras cometidas, como apostas que fez com seu pai, Harry, por causa dos jogos. A vez em que ele doou muito dinheiro para o time, e deixou tia Hermione louca. A vez em que ele surtou porque viu um jogador aposentado no Beco Diagonal, ele devia ter sido o único a reconhecê-lo. Também teve a vez que ele invadiu o campo. É, tio Rony era uma boa opção.

Isso só deixou Lily mais chateada. Hugo tinha resolvido fácil seu problema.

James e Dominique se agarrando não era um assunto interessante para um texto. Victoire e Teddy também, embora gostasse das trocas de cor de cabelo dele e as vezes que passou vergonha por causa dela. Ela não poderia escrever isso.

— Lilu, Hugh, vocês estão no nosso caminho.

Eles olharam para trás vendo Rox sorrir divertida para eles. Divertido. Aquilo ainda era confuso para Lily.

— Sinto muito — foi Lily quem respondeu, já que Hugo tinha puxado a sensibilidade de colher de chá do pai.

Ela arrastou-se para um lado, dando passagem para Rox e Alice.

— Obrigado — Alice sorriu para ela, dando uma piscadela.

Oh. Ela estava usando roupas masculinas. Então era Alec.

— Por que não escreve sobre a Roxy? — sugeriu Hugo, assim que elas se afastaram.

— É “o”, Hugo — Lily corrigiu.

Voltou a olhar para a frente, tendo uma ideia.

— Não vou escrever sobre Rox, vou escrever sobre a Alice — pensou em voz alta.

— Mas não era “o” Alice? — Hugo perguntou, confuso.

— Alec.

Às vezes seu primo era um pouco lerdo.

— Ai, você não entende nada, Hugo — Lily levantou-se, revirando os olhos.

— Ei, espere! Onde você vai? — ele perguntou, preocupado.

— Fazer o meu texto.

Pegou a sua mochila e voltou para a lareira. Ela às vezes fazia isso, preferia ficar sozinha. Era mais produtiva assim, como diria Rose. Ficar sozinha com os seus próprios pensamentos, sem o barulho da casa para distraí-la.

Assim que chegou em casa, foi direto para o seu quarto, sem cumprimentar a mãe, que devia estar escrevendo a sua análise sobre o último jogo de quadribol para o Profeta Diário do dia seguinte. Queria escrever aquele texto logo de uma vez.

Deitou-se na cama, puxando o seu caderno e começando a escrever com o lápis, os trouxas não permitiam que usassem canetas até que entrassem no quinto ano. Uma regra bem estúpida, logo no primeiro ano em Hogwarts eles podiam usar penas e tinteiros, o que correspondia basicamente à caneta.

_Hannah Longbottom parecia ter uma vida perfeita. Durante os tempos de Hogwarts, tinha estudado na casa dos justos e leais. Durante a guerra, lutou ao lado da resistência. No fim das contas, comprou o Caldeirão Furado, onde trabalhava, e casou-se com Neville Longbottom, um herói de guerra e seu antigo amor de escola. O casal tinha dois filhos, Frank e Alice, mas para todos que perguntassem, ela responderia que tinha três filhos._

_Uma nova gravidez?_

_Um filho que nunca nasceu, que talvez eles tinham perdido?_

_Algum animal de estimação que era considerado como filho?_

_Não._

_O nome do terceiro filho era Alec. Alec nunca esteve no mesmo ambiente que Alice. Quando Alice estava na sala, ninguém sabia onde Alec estava. E quando Alec aparecia, ninguém sabia onde Alice tinha se metido. Era impossível ter os dois filhos ao mesmo tempo no mesmo lugar._

_Alec era tão gentil e simpático quanto Alice. Os dois tinham cabelos loiros curtos, olhos de um intenso azul. O melhor amigo, tanto de Alec quanto de Alice, era Rox Weasley._

_Mas não era Roxanne Weasley?_

_Não, era Rox. Algumas pessoas ainda se confundiam quanto a isso. Rox nasceu mulher, cabelos cacheados cheios de dar inveja a qualquer pessoa, uma mulher linda. Todos pensavam que ela tinha problemas de autoestima, quando ela se olhava no espelho e não conseguia se aceitar como era. Mas na verdade ela estava no corpo errado, algo que acontecia algumas vezes em bruxos: a magia e a alma se confundiam na hora de habitar os corpos. Pelo menos essa foi a explicação que Rox deu a Alice quando se conheceram._

_Por muito tempo, se perguntaram se a mesma coisa não tinha acontecido com Alice. Talvez fosse mais fácil se fosse assim, mas Alice existia. E Alec também. Não ao mesmo tempo._

_Um dia, Alice acordava como Alec. Sentia vontade de usar roupas masculinas, mas era algo além da vontade. Era como se usar uma saia fosse muito errado e desconfortável. Não conseguia aceitar o fato de ter seios, eles pareciam fora do lugar._

_Outro dia, Alec acordava como Alice. Era quando tudo parecia voltar ao eixo. Nada de errado em ter seios, só talvez um pouco de insegurança quanto ao tamanho do corte de cabelo._

_Não tinha nada de errado com Rox, nem com Alec ou Alice._

_Para a senhora Longbottom, ela tinha três filhos, pois ela amava Alec e Alice da mesma forma, mas sabia que eram pessoas diferentes. Filhos diferentes, dividindo o mesmo corpo._

_Ela não sabia explicar, assim como Alice e Alec também não sabiam. Por isso, para todos os efeitos, os Longbottom tinham três filhos._

_Frank, Alice e Alec._

Releu o texto, para garantir que não tinha deixado escapar alguma menção muito explícita a bruxos. Rose estaria orgulhosa do seu vocabulário, só talvez não tanto da sua caligrafia.

Esperava que Hugo não escrevesse que o tio Rony era viciado nos Chudley Cannons, já que os trouxas nunca ouviram falar desse time. Ele tinha avós trouxas, uma mãe nascida trouxa e um avô fissurado em coisas trouxas. Esperava que ele pelo menos usasse algum time de futebol americano ou basquete porque com certeza a desculpa de que os Chudley eram um time novato não convenceria a muitos.

Voltou a ler seu texto, sentindo-se orgulhosa. Talvez ela virasse jornalista como a sua mãe, quando crescesse. Talvez ela virasse jogadora de quadribol antes disso, exatamente como sua mãe fez. Ela gostava de jogar e gostava de escrever, era a combinação perfeita. Bem, era meio impossível não gostar de quadribol, quando se tinha os Weasley como família. Tio Rony fez com que até mesmo sua filha Rose gostasse do esporte. Talvez ele influenciasse os sobrinhos mais do que os próprios filhos, e isso porque Lily era filha de uma jogadora de quadribol aposentada e o apanhador mais jovem do século em Hogwarts.

Do século passado, no caso, mas ela supunha que ele ainda detinha o título. Nem mesmo James tinha conseguido a proeza de entrar para o time em seu primeiro ano. Duvidava que voltasse a acontecer, já que a Gryffindor não estava mais tão desesperada para ganhar da Slytherin. As vitórias eram mais equilibradas, isso causava algumas brigas entre Victoire e Teddy nos jogos entre a Ravenclaw e a Hufflepuff. Naquele ano, era bem capaz da antiga casa de Hannah vencer, isso estava deixando a James louco.

Qual casa será que ela cairia?

— Lily, querida? — Ginny Potter, sua mãe, bateu na porta — Eu nem te vi chegar. Está tudo bem?

— Eu só estava fazendo o dever de casa — Lily respondeu.

Escutou-a abrir a porta.

— Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? — ela perguntou.

— Não, eu já terminei — Lily fechou o caderno.

— Tudo bem, então. Por que você não desce? O jantar já vai ficar pronto.

A casa ficava estranhamente vazia sem James e Albus discutindo. Seus pais sentiam a mesma sensação? Será que eles sentiriam a sua falta? Ela sentiria falta deles, estando em Hogwarts? Porque seus primos não pareciam sentir falta de casa, já que quase nunca escreviam. Essa era a parte legal de estudar em uma escola primária no bairro, eles voltavam para casa depois das aulas. Pelo menos podiam ser liberados para visitas aos fins de semana.

Eles já estavam no século XXI e os celulares ainda não funcionavam dentro da escola. A magia podia ser um pouco menos arcaica, não?

Como a escola primária era somente de tarde, Lily passava a manhã inteira dormindo e só tinha o final da tarde e começo da noite para aproveitar. Considerando que não tinha muito o que fazer sem os seus primos ou irmãos, ela não se importava muito com essa rotina curta. Em Hogwarts estaria tão atarefada que dificilmente se entediaria. Como uma escola de magia poderia ser entediante?

No dia seguinte, antes de ir para o Ministério da Magia, sua mãe a deixou na casa dos Granger-Weasley, como fazia todas as manhãs de dia de semana. Então ela ia até o quarto de Hugo e ficavam conversando até dar o horário de ir para a escola.

— Você só está fazendo o dever agora? — Lily perguntou, assim que o viu sentado na escrivaninha quase inutilizada de seu quarto, escrevendo no caderno.

Assim que a escutou, Hugo levantou-se e fechou a porta atrás dela, assustado.

— Está louco? Se minha mãe souber que eu preferi fazer o dever hoje para poder jogar videogame mais tempo ontem, ela me mata! — ele reclamou.

— E não foi o que você fez? — Lily o acusou, deixando sua mochila no chão, ao lado da cama dele.

— Foi, mas minha mãe não precisa saber.

Ele voltou a escrever o seu texto rapidamente.

Tinha descoberto o que escreveria antes dela, mas ela escreveu antes, então podia se considerar na vantagem de uma competição que só existia na cabeça dela.

— Pronto, terminei! — ele afastou a cadeira e sentou-se do outro lado da cama, entregando o caderno para ela — Me diga o que acha!

Antes que Lily pudesse ler, tia Hermione bateu na porta.

— Crianças, está na hora de irem!

Hugo fez uma expressão decepcionada, pegando o caderno de volta para pôr na mochila. Lily levantou da cama, pegou a sua mochila e foi logo abrindo a porta para sair.

Pelo menos não precisaram ficar esperando do lado de fora, já que o portão da escola só abria quando era a hora da entrada, uns dez minutos antes do início da primeira aula.

— Qual o time que você colocou? — perguntou Lily.

— Como assim? — Hugo franziu o cenho.

Ela sentiu o pânico com a resposta dele.

— O time, Hugo! O time _trouxa_ que seu pai torce — ela frisou a palavra.

— Ah! Isso! — ele disse e ela sentiu alívio.

— Sim, isso. Qual foi?

— Os The Dusty Johnsons. Foi o meu avô que deu a dica.

Hugo sentou-se lá na última fileira, como de costume, bem tranquilo com seu texto. Já Lily precisou segurar a risada, sentando-se na frente dele dessa vez. Assim que ele a olhou, ela não conseguiu se aguentar e começou a gargalhar.

— O que houve? — perguntou Hugo — Tem algo de errado com a minha cara?

— The Dusty Johnsons não é um time de futebol — respondeu Lily, ainda rindo — É um time de golfe!

E ela voltou a rir mais forte quando viu a expressão de pânico dele.

Ele pegou o caderno, pronto para consertar isso, mas a Srª Kerr chegou no exato momento.

— Muito bem, quero que me entreguem os textos agora — ela pediu.

Lily pegou o caderno da sua mochila, arrancando a página em que tinha feito o texto sobre Alice e foi até a professora, enquanto Hugo tentava pensar em algum nome de time de futebol trouxa para consertar a confusão que tinha feito.

— Pensou em alguma coisa? — ela sussurrou para ele, assim que voltou ao seu lugar.

— Não — respondeu Hugo, sendo obrigado a entregar o texto como estava — Eu não acredito que o vovô fez isso comigo. Eu disse especificamente time de futebol!

— E disse para o que era? — Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Disse.

— Então é óbvio que ele quis sacanear o tio Rony.

A Srª Kerr começou a dar aula, então Lily foi obrigada a virar para a frente.

Daquele dia em diante, todas as reuniões em que os senhores Weasley eram chamados para conversar sobre o desempenho de Hugo na escola, a Srª Kerr não podia conter uma crise de riso ao ver Rony. Provavelmente pensando no quão fanática uma pessoa tem que ser por um time de golfe para invadir o campo, fazer um escândalo ao encontrar um jogador aposentado que ninguém conhece, gastar muito dinheiro para financiá-lo e fazer apostas absurdas por causa de resultados de jogo.

E quanto a Lily?

Bem, a Srª Kerr chamou os pais de Lily para conversar na escola. Harry, como sempre era quando se tratava de sua caçula, conseguiu um tempo de seu trabalho como auror para ir até a escola primária, preocupado. Só não mais preocupado do que Lily, que pensou se teria deixado escapar alguma menção ao mundo bruxo no texto.

— O que ela disse? — Lily quase pulou em cima dos pais, assim que eles saíram da sala da professora.

— Ela disse que você escreve muito bem para uma menina de nove anos — Harry respondeu, sorrindo para confortá-la — Puxou a sua mãe.

— E quis encher o saco por causa do que você escreveu sobre a Alice — Ginny foi direta no assunto, cruzando os braços, incomodada.

— Mas o que eu escrevi de errado? — perguntou Lily, sem entender.

— Você não escreveu nada de errado. Lembra quando escreveu que Alice e Hannah não sabiam explicar sobre o Alec?

Lily concordou com a cabeça.

— Então. Elas não sabem explicar, e tem gente que não sabe entender — Ginny respondeu — Estava lindo. Posso mostrar para a Alice?

Ela escondeu o rosto no casaco do pai, negando com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, então. Será o nosso segredinho.

Na semana seguinte, quando voltou para A Toca, Alice não comentou sobre o texto, mas mesmo assim a tratou com mais gentileza do que o normal.

Às vezes Lily queria ser como Alice e Rox, apenas para poder fazer parte daquele mundo que só elas pareciam fazer parte. Só quando cresceu, ela entendeu que não era escolhas delas e também não era fácil ser transgênero e genderfluid.


End file.
